


Drink Up, My Love

by TeenCaterpillar



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Death of OMC, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Minor Character Death, Period-Typical Homophobia, Steve and Billy are Vampires, and they kill an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: “Don’t bother,” the man drawled, taking a step back and turning towards the door.  “There is only one exit.  Well,” he smirked, turning to look over his shoulder with a predatory stare.  “Technically two.” The words sent a chill down Nathaniel’s spine.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Cocktober Prompt Meme





	Drink Up, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt 11. Kidnapping
> 
> The rape and non-con stuff is right at the beginning, and mentioned briefly again at the end with added child abuse implications.
> 
> Warnings for blood drinking and other vampire like things.
> 
> I finally watched Interview with a Vampire for the first time and holy SHIT is that movie gay. The gayest movie not meant to be gay that I've ever seen.  
> So of course I wanted gay vamps Steve and Billy...  
> And the next prompt I had was kidnapping....  
> The rest, as they say, is history.
> 
> If anyone needs anything else tagged, please please please let me know.

Nathaniel did up his pants as he left the alley and the weeping woman laying on the stones. He sneered behind him, scoffing at the tears running through her makeup as she shook.

Pathetic.

He made his way down the street, taking out his cigarette case and pulling out a hand rolled cigarette. He tapped it against the case, putting it in his mouth. As he put his case back into his pocket, a man in an over the top waistcoat and jacket, blonde hair pulled back into an ostentatious bow, shoulder checked him. Nathaniel sneered behind him, turning so the man could hear him.

“Watch yourself, buggerer,” he called, sharp and stinging. The man stopped, making Nathaniel smile to himself. Man deserved worse, but he was on short time, so he couldn’t lay into the man in the way he should. There was a powerful breeze, sending a chill through him, and when he looked up he nearly choked on his spit, taking a step back. The fancy man was in front of him, eyes bright and blue, promising danger. “What do you want, you ridiculous fop?” He hoped his voice sounded surer than he felt.

“Delightful,” the man replied, tongue poking out from between his teeth. His eyes raked over Nathaniel, making him shudder in disgust.

“Don’t go getting ideas--” But before he could finish his sentence, the world went black.

When Nathaniel awoke, he was tied to a chair, wrists bound together and ankles tied to the legs of the chair. He struggled, but quickly stopped when he nearly toppled over. A look around the room let him know he was in a windowless space, full of candles. The walls were blood red, a deep maroon carpet lay on the floor, and there was tarp covered furniture around him. He hoped it was furniture under there.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Nathaniel’s head snapped towards the sound, eyes widening when the fop stepped into view. He smirked, tongue running along his top teeth. Were those--? “I do so much prefer when they’re awake,” the man sighed, stepping forward. He reached out a hand, one long sharp nail scraping down his cheek. It wasn’t strong enough to hurt, but Nathaniel winced, jerking away as if burned.

“What’s going on, you disgusting--” Nathaniel began, but the man rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

“You’re _quiet_.” And Nathaniel was. No sound came out as his mouth opened and closed. Sweat beaded at his temple and he looked around, hoping for some sort of exit or escape. “Don’t bother,” the man drawled, taking a step back and turning towards the door. “There is only one exit. Well,” he smirked, turning to look over his shoulder with a predatory stare. “Technically two.” The words sent a chill down Nathaniel’s spine.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened. Another young man entered, brown eyes going wide when he saw Nathaniel. Hope bloomed in Nathaniel’s chest as he walked in, brown hair coiffed perfectly, face twisted in displeasure. His outfit was fancy, nice, but much less extravagant than the blonde’s. The blonde man perked up, rushing to the other man’s side. All hopes of escape vanished when he caressed the brunette’s cheek and the man leaned into the touch.

Steve wasn’t shocked that Billy had brought him a human. He’d been trying to get Steve to feed on something other than animals, but so far hadn’t been successful. Steve just… couldn’t. Couldn’t see the fear in someone’s eyes and couldn’t kill them. Couldn’t hurt them. Couldn’t bleed them to the brink of death and _leave them there_. What Billy did was his business, but Steve had limits. He just… He couldn’t. He had one shred of humanity to cling to and he wasn’t sure he could ever let go.

“Billy, what is this?” Steve asked, voice hushed. Billy’s face fell, switching from glee to annoyance and insult. He pulled away from Steve, huffing lightly.

“I thought maybe you’d like to stop feeding on chickens and cocks. Try something more _filling_ ,” he replied, voice stiff. Steve’s eyes wandered back to the man, tied up and silent. He looked terrified, unsure of whether to look at Billy or Steve. It made something twist in Steve’s gut.

“We’ve talked about this many times, Billy--”

“I know!” Billy snapped. He pursed his lips, nostrils flaring as he tried to calm down. “I know,” he said again, softer this time. “That’s why I tried something a little… different this time.” Steve arched a brow.

“Oh?” Steve’s heart fluttered a little inside his chest. No matter what Billy did, Steve could never stop the longing to be with him, near him. To get his affection and attention. Anything Billy did to woo Steve worked wonders and made his heart soar. Even things like _this_.

“You always say you don’t want to take the life of an innocent,” Billy said, hand lightly grasping Steve’s shoulder as he walked around and behind him. He stopped on the other side of Steve, arm now draped across his shoulders as Billy leaned on him. He pressed his nose to Steve’s cheek, his smile evident in his voice. “That’s why I grabbed a sinner.” The man rattled his chair and Billy was gone and there in a flash, hand grasping the man’s hair and pulling his head back. The man in the chair froze, eyes wide in fear as Billy smiled down at him. Billy sniffed the air before looking down and cackling. “Did you _piss_ yourself?” The man’s eyes clamped shut in shame. “Not so strong now, huh? Feeling like that woman you assaulted?” Steve clenched his fists, eyes snapping from Billy to the man’s face.

“Woman he--”

“I told you, dear,” Billy cooed, nail slicing the man’s cheek slowly. Blood dripped from the thin line and Billy sucked what was on his nail away. Bright blue eyes pierced through Steve, full of hunger and pride. “I brought you a _sinner_. Thought maybe the ability to rid the world of men like _this_ ,” he gave the man a shake, making him wince, “Could sway you into changing your diet.” Steve glanced between Billy and the man, breath coming in shorter. Even the smell of the tiniest drop of blood dripping down the man’s cheek was too much, overwhelming him. It was nothing like the blood of a rooster, chicken, or rat. It was _so much better_. So sweet. So warm. Steve licked his lips, taking a step forward. Billy’s smile widened.

“And you’re sure he’s--” Steve swallowed thickly, pupils dilating in hunger and need. “You’re sure?” Billy nodded, releasing the man’s hair.

“I’m sure. Read his mind if you don’t believe me. See the truth I’m sure he now wishes to deny.” Steve did so, anger curling inside him as he saw what the man had done. Had done to so many women and girls--

Steve was biting at the man’s neck before he could even think. The man let out a silent scream, no noise escaping him except the rasp of a breath. Steve sucked, gulping the blood down. Billy inhaled sharply, biting his bottom lip as he watched Steve _finally_ feed. It was an intoxicating sight. The smell of blood mixed with the vision of Steve, eyes nearly white as he fed, made something stir in Billy’s gut. He licked his lips, watching as the light faded from the man’s eyes. He pulled Steve away, shuddering when Steve gasped for air, mouth red with blood. His teeth were stained, fangs still fully out, and blood dripped down his chin, even as his tongue swirled around, looking for every drop it could find. It was then Steve came back, brown eyes widening in realization.

“I--”

“No, no,” Billy cooed, cupping Steve’s jaw and turning his face so he could look into his eyes. So he could calm him and remind him of how _good_ he was. Better than Billy, at least. “You did good, my sweet.” Steve flushed, looking back at the corpse in the chair.

“It was-- I just--” Steve struggled with the words, unable to think past the euphoria of a good feed.

“I know you don’t care for what we are. What I made you,” Billy looked away and Steve hummed, kissing the hand still pressed to his cheek. “But you can’t live without the blood of a human. You cannot thrive that way, my love.” Steve nodded. “So if we must choose your meals carefully, we _can_ do so. Two birds, one stone, as they say. Rid the world of _filth_ and live another day.” Billy pulled Steve in for a kiss, licking into his mouth. Steve whimpered, clutching at the lapels of Billy’s waistcoat. He pulled Billy closer, breath hot and heavy.

“You spoil me,” he whispered into Billy’s mouth.

“It’s what you deserve, lovely,” Billy whispered back. “Only the best.”


End file.
